


Permission

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Althea has something to ask her girlfriend's mom.





	Permission

Madison stared out of the window watching the reporter walk back and forth outside, she seemed to be rehearsing something.  
  
A minute later she heard a knock on the door, raising an eyebrow she opened the door.  
  
The reporter's eyes widened "May I help you?" Madison asked.  
  
Althea's tounge got tied she opened and closed her mouth reminding the older woman of a fish.  
  
"I, I... Iwantedtoaskforyourpermissiontodateyourdaughter" after stuttering and blushing before she said everything in one breath.  
  
"What?!" Madison asked.  
  
Althea took a deep breath she could feel her legs trembling, she had to be that person didn't she, Alicia had told her it was not necessary but she had always been that hopeless romantic wanting to do things right.  
  
"I...I say that if you would give me permission to date your daughter" she finally said not really looking at Madison, who smiled before getting serious.  
  
"Well..." she watched the younger woman shake a little so she decided to have some fun "I don't know..." she saw the other woman starting to look sad so she finally said "Look I doubt Alicia would mind if I give you my blessing or permission but I will tell you something, if you dare to hurt her I will hunt you down and kill you" Althea squirmed as she knew the older woman wasn't lying.  
  
"Are we clear?" Madison asked now looking serious.  
  
Althea nodded "we are, ma'am", she said.  
  
"Good, now get out of here and go make my little girl smile that is your job from now on" Madison said with a smile causing Althea to smile before she darted out of the house to look for her girlfriend.  
  
"To be young and in love" Madison said before closing the door.


End file.
